Are You Serious?
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: Funny Ninjago One-Shots! PM me if you have any ideas/requests! (No yaoi, and remember to keep it at least T rated. I will change the rating if necessary)


**All-You-Can-Eat**

**The ninja, Nya, and Sensei go to an all-you-eat restaurant. Nuff said. A funny one-shot. Rated K!**

"What do you want for dinner?" asks Cole one evening.

"Pizza!" shouts Kai.

"Italian!" cries Nya.

"Mexican!" suggests Jay.

"Sushi!" says Zane.

"ICE CREAM!" screams Lloyd. Just then Sensei Wu enters the room.

"Everyone put on your shoes! We're going to Everything Your Way!" Everyone looks confused.

"What's dat?" asks Jay.

"An All-You-Can-Eat Buffet," replies Sensei.

"DOES IT HAVE ICE CREAM?!" screams Lloyd. Sensei nods.

"O boy!" cries Kai. "PIZZA!" Sensei drives them to the restaurant and they go inside. They sit down at a booth. On the left side: Jay, Nya, and Kai. On the right: Zane, Cole, and Lloyd. Sensei Wu grabbed a random chair and pulled it up to one of the ends. Sensei left to go pay ahead of time, leaving the six teens alone.

"Let's have a contest," says Kai. "Who ever can eat the most wins!"

"You're on," smirks Cole.

"We all know I'm gonna dominate you," grins Jay cockily.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" cries Lloyd.

"I am not in this," remarks Zane.

"Ready," begins Kai. "Set . . . GO!" Then the teens attacked the food. Kai grabbed an entire pizza and began taking random bites out of it. Lloyd stood underneath the soft-serve machine and served the swirl ice cream into his mouth. Cole nommed twenty chocolate brownies while Nya created a huge salad. Jay served himself a heaping plate of pesto pasta and began to scarf it. Sensei Wu arrived back at the table to see his students acting like total pigs. Except for Zane, who was eating his sushi and vegetarian pizza daintily.

Lloyd removed the lid of the sprinkles and dumped the entire jar into his mouth. Cole snatched half a combo pizza and ate it all in one bite (much to the amusement of the chef). Jay chugged ten glasses of soda and ate another plate of pasta. Lloyd began to eat the chocolate pudding straight off the serving spoon. Kai ate another full pizza and then scarffed down four giant ribs. He threw the bones behind him and the hit Cole in the head. Cole, thinking they were some sort of foreign delicacy, ate them. Lloyd began to go on a sugar rush and he ran around the restaurant eating chocolate ice cream.

"OOOH GLOB NOM YUM!" He jumped on a couple's table, kicking their plates off the tabletop. He began to sing a weird song that went something like this:

"OOOH MY FOOD NOM IS TASTEEEE NOM AND I NOM WILL EAT YOUR NOM NOM NOM CRAZEEEEEEEEE CHICKENS!" The couple runs away.

Jay begins his third plate of pasta. Next to him, Nya is eating her fifth salad slowly and carefully. She looks over at Jay, and starts laughing. The serious expression on his face is so hilarious.

"What?" Jay asks her, pasta hanging off his chin. She laughs harder. Just then, loud sirens sound from outside.

"All right, team," says Cole, "we need to stay calm and-"

"RUUUN! IT A PLATUPUS!" screams Lloyd.

"SO MUCH FOR THATTTT!" yells Jay, running for the exit. The pasta was still hanging off his chin. All the ninja (and Nya too) exit the restaurant. Sensei was waiting for them outside.

"Well . . . we have a winner for the challenge . . ." he states.

"Wait, you knew about that?" asks Jay nervously.

"Yes," replies Sensei.

"IT WAS ME!"

"NOOO! I OBVIOUSLY WON!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I WON!"

"SUGAAAAAAA!"

"SILENCE!" Everyone fell quiet. Sensei cleared his throat. "And the winner is . . ."

"BOOM-BA-BOOM-BA-BOOM!" hollers Jay, making a dramatic drum roll.

"NYA!"

"WHAT? MY SISTER BEAT ME?!" screams Kai. Jay looks at Nya.

"How? How did you win?" he says.

"Easy," smiles Nya. "I ate LOTS of salad . . . very slowly. So I didn't get too full! And now . . . you guys are filled with junk while I AM ALL HEALTHY!" The ninja walked back to Bounty, grumbling angrily. Sensei followed them with Nya close behind. The ninja thought semi-depressing thoughts to themselves all the way back.

"How did I lose to a GIRL?"

"Wow . . . Nya's sooo talented."

"My sister got the best of me . . . embarrassing."

"But I ate SO MUCH SUGAR!"

"I did not get to finish my sushi."

It all would have been perfect, but unfortunately, the police didn't catch the culprits of the mess.

**Haha! Thanks for reading! Be sure to check out the poll on my bio and my other stories!**

**~Ever**


End file.
